Renard ou renarde ?
by jimiilolita
Summary: Naruto avec des angoisses de femme enceinte, une question existentielle, un bébé qui attend bien au chaud et un entourage de boulets... suite du loup x l'agneau...
1. Chapter 1

Genre: fable shonen ai, OOC pas beaucoup au début, mais de plus en plus !

Couple: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Aucun des perso n'est à moi. Rien qu'à l'écrire j'ai envie d'aller me pendre. Les deux bishô sont à Kishimoto, le renard, les lapins, les poulets, et toute la ménagerie sont au vieux La Fontaine.

Note: Comme promis, une fable bien moins connue, mais dont le potentiel de réécriture est immense.

Note: enfin, la progéniture tant attendue de SasuNaru est là ! Le massacre continue, allons-y gaiement, on prend les mêmes et on recommence, et on épargne personne (et surtout pas Naruto, c'est le héros, il est là pour en prendre plein la gueule), et on s'éclate.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont gentiment reviewé. Donc, apparemment, les fables passées à la tronçonneuse, ça à l'air de plaire, alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Normalement, c'est l'avant dernière.

**Le Renard ayant la queue coupée.**

**(oui, Jean de la Fontaine a écrit _ça_)**

Naruto : Question conne : c'est qui le renard ?

T'en connais beaucoup, mon ptit Naru ?

Mais… mais… (mêêh !)

Sasuke : Non, ça c'était la fable précédente…

_Moi, je m'en fous, j'en ai 9 de queues, t'en coupe une, y'en a toujours 8 autres. _

Toi, peut-être Kyubi, mais moi non ! J'en ai qu'une et j'y tiens !

Sasuke : tu pourras toujours t'occuper de la mienne (regard de pervers).

**Un vieux Renard, mais des plus fins,**

**-**

- Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Oui, le garçon qui…

- Oui, c'est lui !

_Rumeur, rumeur._

- … le démon Renard ?

- il est le réceptacle et il a…

- ….

- il aurait ?

_Chuchote, chuchote._

- Ouais bon, ça va !

_Silence. _

- On a compris !

_SILENCE._

- C'est une information confidentielle, si ça sort d'ici, vous mangerez de la purée pour le restant de vos jours (ou de la soupe, enfin, un truc qu'on peut manger sans les dents).

Gloups !

Vu qu'aucun des ninjas présents n'aime particulièrement ce met délicat, raffiné et tout et tout qu'est la purée, ils se taisent immédiatement, sachant combien leur Hokage peut être persuasive.

Hokage qui, précisément, se lamentait intérieurement. _Ce sale gamin, il m'aura tout fait. _

- Jiraiya.

- Oui ma colombe. (Espèce proche du pigeon mais en vachement plus joli).

- Je n'oublie pas que tout ça est de ta faute.

- Oui ma limace. (Rien à voir avec le pigeon, et en plus, c'est super moche).

**Grand croqueur de Poulet, grand preneur de Lapins,**

**-**

Et donc, vu que cela devait rester secret, les mésaventures du Renard se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre, et en moins de deux semaines, tout le village bourdonna de la rumeur.

-Il l'aurait fait avec le jeune Uchiwa !

- Celui dont la famille a …

- Oui !

_Rumeur, rumeur._

- Décidemment, quelle moralité.

- Il était métamorphosé en… en fille !

OO

- Des ninjas de leur niveau, c'est une honte !

- Ces jeunes… !

- Quelles moeurs dépravées !

_(He, oui, ils ont des vieux cons à Konoha aussi.)_

**Sentant son renard d'un lieue,**

**-**

- Mais ils sont super forts, comment ils ont pu se laisser prendre ?

- Y parait que Naruto était bourré !

- Naruto !

- Ecrase, Hinata, il a le droit de s'amuser aussi !

- Et donc il s'en serait aperçu qu'après coup ! C'est le cas de le dire !

- Et Sasuke ?

- Je le vois pas se bourrer la gueule.

….

- L'a p'tête fait exprès.

??

- Il est homo…

- … NAAAANNN ! (Fan-club d'hystériques au bord du suicide)

- La ferme les pintades, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit pédé comme un sac à dos, c'est même évident, depuis le temps qu'il vous envoie bouler, s'il était hétéro, ça se saurait !

- T'es juste jaloux, Kiba !

- Ouais, j'aurais voulu voir ça ! Ou au moins, qu'ils nous gardent un film.

**Fut enfin au piège attrapé.**

**-**

- OOUUUUIIINNN…. BOOUUUUHHHH….

_Tient, quelqu'un pleure. Serait-ce pour ça qu'elle m'a convoqué. Ou bien… cette rumeur honteuse sur Naruto ? Je suppose qu'elle l'a envoyé en mission, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins trois semaines. _

- Bonj…

- IRUKA ! Pitié, fais la taire ! Il chouine depuis trois semaines, c'est insupportable !

- Mais, Kakashi, … heu… Naruto ?

- I… Iruka-sensei ? BOOOUUUUUHHHH !

- En plus, c'est mauvais pour le bébé !

- C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, Jiraiya ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est assez mal comme ça ?

_Je veux mourir. Ça fait trois semaines que je me répète ça, mais ça fait aussi trois semaines qu'on ne m'a pas foutu la paix une seconde. Pas moyen de se suicider tranquillement._

_C'est affreux. Je suis un ninja, un des meilleurs, le meilleur, je suis le réceptacle d'un puissant démon, je suis le futur Hokage, et je suis, je suis… enceinteuh !_

_Enceint(e) d'un salaud, d'un gros salaud qui m'a violé(e)._

_Et en plus, c'était la première fois !_

_J'ai été dépucelé(e) par Sasuke Uchiwa !_

_Je le déteste._

**Par un grand hasard, en étant échappé,**

**Non pas franc, car pour gage, il y laissa la queue ;**

**-**

- Tu vois où nous mènent tes jeux pervers, Jiraiya !

- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait exprès ! Et puis, ils sont manches aussi tes ninjas, même pas capable de se reconnaître entre coéquipiers ! Et puis, encore, il a eu de la chance d'être tombé sur Sasuke, t'imagine, un vieux pervers lui aurait fait des trucs comme… arrête de pleurer, Naru-chan, c'est chiant !

_Des trucs de pervers ? Pff ! Moi aussi je peux en faire. _

- Comment tu l'as appelé ?

- Naru-chan, tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien, maintenant qu'il est « elle ».

_Naru-chan… faudra y repenser, c'est vrai que ça sonne bien. Mais il risque de m'appeler Sasu-chan rien que pour me rendre la pareille. Non, finalement évitons les diminutifs ridicules entre nous. _

- C'est vrai, ça, voyons le bon côté, il est tout mignon en fille !

_Je le préfère en garçon. Mais ils peuvent crever pour que je le dise à haute voix, surtout devant le vieux pervers. _

- Et ben tu vas être servi, il va le rester neuf mois !

- Il est vraiment enceinte ?

- Si c'est pas ça, c'est bien imité.

_Il est enceinte. De moi. C'est dingue. Je vais me réveiller. C'est un cauchemar. _

_Enceinte. Je vais être… je ferai mieux d'aller m'allonger avant de tomber dans les vaps. Question de fierté. _

**S'étant, dis-je, sauvé sans queue et honteux.**

**-**

- Sasuke ?

_Tient, il a fermé les vannes lui ! Elle ? Je sais plus comment penser à lui. Elle ? Il n'en loupe pas une, c'est dingue. Naruto, redevient vite un mec,en fait, non, je me fous que tu sois un mec ou une fille, tant que c'est CLAIR !_

_Mais je te préfère quand même en mec. _

- Sasuke, j'ai honte.

_Et moi donc ! _

_Je te rappelle que pour tout le village tu es la pauvre victime et moi le salaud intégral. _

- Sasuke, j'oserai plus jamais regarder Iruka en face.

_Moi c'est juste tout le monde. De toute façon je regarde jamais personne. _

- Sasuke. Tu… tu m'en veux ?

_Idiot. _

- Sasuke. Pour après… je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_On verra bien. De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais te lâcher comme ça ! On est pas toujours d'accord, mais un ami est un ami ! Bon, deux amis qui font un enfant ensemble, c'est plutôt… un truc de dégénéré, d'accord ! _

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

_Cette question ! _

- Commence par accoucher.

- OOUUUUUIIIINNNN !!

_Et c'est reparti. _

**Pour avoir des pareils, (comme il était habile)**

**Un jour que les Renards tenaient conseil entre eux ;**

**-**

SNIF ! Qu'est-ce que je fais faire ? Personne ne me dit rien…

_Forcément ! T'as déjà essayé de parler à une chasse d'eau morveuse ? Oui, c'est de toi que je parle, là. _

Kyubi !

_Nan, c'est le père noël !_

Tu... tu es au courant ?

_Nan, je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière, alors je suis venir voir comment t'allais ! _

Je vais avoir un bébé.

_Toutes mes félicitations, en plus, le père à l'air de vraiment s'impliquer dans la grossesse, t'as rien à craindre, vu qu'il est pas du tout du genre à te laisser tomber dès que tu as des ennuis ! _

IL VA ME QUITTER !!

_Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles ? _

On est pas ensemble on est deux mecs !

_Ha bon ? Met tes mains sur ton ventre, monte les de vingt cm, tu verras si t'es toujours un mec !_

KYUBIIIIIII !! OUINNNN !! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ??

_IVG ou péridurale, au choix. _

**Que faisons-nous, dit-il, de ce poids inutile,**

**Et qui va balayant tous les sentiers fangeux.**

**-**

Je vais rester en fille.

C'est la meilleure solution. Avec ça, je suis sûr(e) de garder Sasuke.

Il devra prendre ses responsabilités.

Si je restais en fille, peut-être qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux.

On serait ensemble… … on habiterait ensemble… …. on se marierait…

BEURK !!

A quoi je pense !

C'est ces saletés d'hormones !

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les filles passent leur vie à lire des horreurs à l'eau de rose, c'est pas leur faute, elles subissent, c'est les hormones.

Arlequin a fait fortune grâce aux œstrogènes !

Je vais passer ma vie à lire des Arlequins et regarder des séries roses à la tv.

Je veux me tuer.

_Tu sais que le suicide d'une femme enceinte est la pire chose qu'il soit ? Parce qu'elle ôte deux vies à la fois. Bon, trois dans ton cas… _

Quoi, c'est des jumeaux en plus !

_Et moi, je suis quoi, un paillasson ? Une carpette ? une brosse à godasse ? Un manteau de fourrure en projet ? _(et milles autres usages pour le renard…)

**Que nous sert cette queue ? Il faut qu'on se la coupe :**

**Si l'on me croit, chacun s'y résoudra.**

**-**

Kyubi. Désormais, je resterais une femme.

_Et la marmotte, tu connais le coup de la marmotte ? __(c'est le printemps, il y a une marmotte, un raton laveur et un castor, tu vois toujours pas le truc marrant à leur faire faire ? ) _

C'est la meilleure solution !

_Dis donc, il fait beau pour la saison, non ? _

Kyubi !

_Quoi, encore ? _

C'estunefilleouungarçon?

_Ho, regarde, deux écureuils batifolant dans les branches des grands pins ! _

_Comment je le saurais, moi, si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? _

Ben, vous êtes un peu coloc' d'une certaine manière.

_Ouais, bien sûr ! Alors comme ça le proprio veut jouer au travelo à vie pour assumer son attirance pour son coéquipier ! _

Va crever !

Sale carpette !

Renard pisseux !

**- Votre avis est fort bon, dit quelqu'un dans la troupe,**

**-**

Réaction 1 : surprise générale : - **QUOI !! **

(son dolby digital stéréo)

Réaction 2 : refus général (ou presque) :

- PAS QUESTION !

- SUPER !

Une seule voix discordante se fit entendre dans le bel ensemble que formaient la douzaine de ninja ameutée par la cessation des sanglots de la Madeleine.

Une petite dizaine de tête se tournèrent vers un vieux qui souriait comme un loup qui vient de croiser une gamine en rouge avec un petit panier dans les bois.

- Heu… je voulais dire, non, Naruto, il n'en est pas question, c'est inacceptable…

Un regard glauque et visqueux (c'est l'idée que je me fait d'un regard de limace) lui répondit « à la bonne heure ».

- Et pourquoi que je le pourrais pas ?

Tout le monde ayant une bonne raison, mais celle-ci n'étant la même pour personne, nul ne se hasarda à répondre. Question de fierté ! Voyez plutôt :

Sakura : _comme si y'avait pas assez de concurrence comme ça !_

Kakashi : _il est déjà pas mal névrosé en étant un mec. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, mais ça risque d'aggraver son état mental !_

Kiba : _S'il fait ça, faut que je me la fasse ! Et si je me la fait, Sasuke va m'exploser._ (fout quoi ici, lui ?)

Shizune : _remarque, médicalement, ce serait intéressant de savoir jusqu'où il peut tenir… mais bon, les cobayes humains étant interdits… _

Iruka : _Naruto ! Dès qu'il fait une connerie, il faut qu'il en rajoute ! _

Shikamaru (expert ès affaires féminines) : _hin hin hin ! Sasuke va se trimballer une gonzesse sur le dos !! Par simple solidarité masculine, je peux pas le laisser faire. _

Tsunade : _Dès que tout ce cirque sera finit, je vais lui mettre la branlée du siècle à ce débile. _

Jiraiya : _Tsunade, vieille limace pet sec, tu vas me le payer !_ (Ha non, lui il est pour le changement de sexe…)

Sasuke : _bon, aller, je leur dit quand que je suis gay ? _

Il fut finalement décidé d'un commun accord (imposé selon la vision démocratico-totalitaire de Tsunade) que Naruto redeviendrait un garçon, qu'il le veuille ou non.

**Mais tournez-vous, de grâce, et l'on vous répondra.**

**-**

Tôt le matin. Sasuke a faim. Bien sûr, tout le monde sait qu'il ne mange pas le matin. Il a « faim ».

- Naruto.

- gnrfp ?

- Tournes-toi.

- grnpf ! (se tourne quand même)

Hop. Devinez ce qui se glisse sous la jupe de Naru-chan ? Naaaa ! C'est pas une main !

- KYAH !

Coup de boule, coup de boule !! ( de la tête, parce que pour le reste, le pôv' Naru est un peu dépourvu ces temps-ci !)

- T'es malade !

- Connard !

- C'était pas la peine de me frapper.

- Ça ne te suffit pas de m'avoir violée une fois ?

- Non.

Oo

Orochimaru qui se met au french cancan, vous imaginez la tronche du Kabuto (en porte jarretelle)?

Naruto aurait pas fait une autre tête.

Kakashi découvrant les œuvres complètes du pervers en chef (en porte jarretelle aussi. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça m'excite).

Sasuke aurait pas fait une autre tête.

**A ces mots, il se fit une huée,**

**-**

_YATTAAAAAAAA !! Va-y, fonce ! Il est à point ! _

_Saute-lui dessus !_

_Allonge-le ! _

_Déshabille-le ! _

_Enc… ,non, c'est vrai, pardon, tu peux plus…._

Et maintenant ? Je suis trop con, pourquoi j'ai fait ce que Kyubi m'a dit ?

_J'ai rien dit, moi ! Moi, te pousser au viol ! Tu re-veux l'histoire de la marmotte ? __C'est ta conscience, enfin, ton inconscient qui te dit des trucs dégueu comme ça ! _

NON ! J'ai aucune envie de faire ça, moi ! L'inverse, en revanche, je dis pas non… Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

_Bonne question. __Demande à Sasuke, je suis sûr qu'il a une idée. _

Sale carpette de merde !

- Sas….

SSMMMOUIIICH !!

**Que le pauvre écourté ne pu être entendu.**

**-**

Je sais pas ce tu allais dire, mais ce sera pour plus tard.

Pour l'instant, tu prends ma langue dans la bouche et tu te tais.

Mmh… dire qu'il a fallut que j'attende qu'il arrête de pleurer pour pouvoir faire ça. Parce que, quand il pleure, il morve, et moi, les pelles chouineuses je m'en fous, les pelles baveuses, je peux faire avec ; mais les pelles renifleuses et que je te prends pour un mouchoir, non, je peux vraiment pas.

Je lui glisse la langue partout où je peux (mais toujours dans sa bouche, dès que je vais visiter les étages inférieurs, je vous préviens). Je m'enroule autour de sa petite langue hésitante, sans lutter pour dominer le baiser (pas besoin de lutter il se laisse faire), et fais mumuse avec quelques secondes, sans oublier de respirer par le nez, pour ne pas finir asphyxié à plus ou moins long terme (c'est fou le nombre de gens qui oublient de respirer dans un baiser). Puis, je vais lui chatouiller le palais, grattouillant avec entrain les endroits qui le font frémir (partout, quoi). Et puis je vais explorer un peu plus loin, sa gorge, la naissance de sa langue…

Raahh !! Il essaye de se dégager alors que je suis en pleine entreprise de chatouillage des amygdales. Je le regarde un peu mieux (ça tombe bien, on est tout proches). Il veut parler ? Sois belle et tais-toi !

Ha non, il veut respirer.

Alors je le relâche. Si je le tue, ça va encore me retomber dessus. Surtout si je tue comme ça.

Bon, il respire… et il remet ça.

Comme quoi, on finit toujours par prendre goût à tout. Même aux pires choses.

La preuve, moi je suis bien en train de trouver ça agréable de rouler une pelle à Naruto. Je dois être malade. M'en fous, je veux pas guérir.

**Prétendre ôter la queue eût été temps perdu ;**

**La mode en fut continuée.**

- Tu ne te retransformeras plus jamais !

- Nan !

- Jure-le !

- Promis ! Ça te va comme ça ?

- Te sais ce que je fais si je te retrouve en fille ?

- … ?

- J'annule le justu et je t'émascule !

- Tu ne feras jamais ça !

- Ne me tente pas !

**FIN**

**ou presque…**

Lolita : Bien, bien, bien, disons, qu'à chaque fois, j'ai de plus en plus honte de demander des reviews à cors et à cris. Enfin, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre, je finirais par expier tous mes crimes. Comme cette charmante métamorphose d'une fable innocente et pure en chose glauque et tordue.

Jimi : faut pas t'en vouloir, c'est cool de torturer Naruto. Allé, tous ceux qui aiment qu'on torture, reviewez ! les autres aussi !


	2. Epilogue

Genre: fable shonen ai, OOC pas beaucoup au début, mais de plus en plus !

Couple: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Aucun des perso n'est à moi. Rien qu'à l'écrire j'ai envie d'aller me pendre. Les deux bishô sont à Kishimoto, le renard, les lapins, les poulets, et toute la ménagerie sont au vieux La Fontaine.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont gentiment reviewé. Donc, apparemment, les fables passées à la tronçonneuse, ça à l'air de plaire, alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Normalement, c'est l'avant dernière.

Note : c'est un genre de séquelle. C'est vrai, on pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, il faut qu'il accouche, que diable ! Donc, on d'abord, une petite mise au point sur l'avenir de l'enfant, et puis, l'accouchement, il fallait qu'il y passe !

**Quel est le plus beau jour de la vie d'une femme ?**

C'est marrant, lorsque cela concerne ce crétin de Naruto, il faut toujours que tout le monde en fasse tout un pataquès. Là, par exemple, y'a pas mort d'homme, il est juste enceinte, alors pourquoi il faut que tout le monde se fasse convoquer par la vieille pour étaler notre vie privée sur la place publique ? D'accord, il n'y a pas tout le monde. D'accord, Iruka, c'est normal, c'est tout de même un peu le tuteur de l'autre débile. Mais l'ermite pervers et son plus grand fan, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là, dites-moi ! Et les assistantes modèle Rambo-femelle, ça les concerne, elles ? Et les « gardes du corps » (planqués) de la vieille, ils sont de la famille ou quoi ?

- Bon, voilà ce sur quoi nous sommes tombés d'accord.

- C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait combien, trois mois, quatre mois ?

- Cinq.

- Comme le temps passe vite !

- Alors cet accord ! J'ai pas toute la nuit, moi ! ACCOUCHE ! Heu, non, parle. Et toi Naru-chan, arrête de pleurer !

- Sasuke Uchiwa s'engage à verser une pension jusqu'à la majorité de l'enfant, et, en contrepartie, il requiert un droit de visite inconditionnel sur cette même période

- Et pour le prénom ?

- Gné ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas pensé à un prénom ?

- C'est vrai… c'est quelque chose sur lequel vous devez vous entendre.

- Et puis il y a aussi la fête de naissance à organiser…

- Au fait, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- … et trouver des parrain et marraine…

- Fille ou garçon, on en fera un bon ninja !

- Ils veulent garder la surprise !

- … qu'est-ce que vous dites d'Enoki ?

Là, forcément, pendant qu'ils planifient notre vie pour les dix années à venir, Naruto en profite lâchement pour prendre la fuite.

- C'est malin, vous l'avez fait partir !

- C'est les hormones.

Pas question de rester seul avec ce comité de mariage glauque au possible. Donc je me précipite à la suite de mon crétin de coéquipier, passant ainsi pour un lâche patenté aux yeux de cette assemblée de maquereaux (je n'exagère qu'à peine, pour un peu ils me vendraient Naruto si ça leur rapportait quelque chose).

- Naruto, idiot !

- Sasuke !

Il me tombe dans les bras. En pleurs, pour changer, et se mouche dans mes vêtements.

- Je veux me réveiller ! C'est un cauchemar, dis-moi que je rêve que c'est pas possible !

POUIC ! (pince les fesses)

- AÏEUH !

- Tu ne rêves pas.

- …

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, vas te reposer, je m'occupe d'eux.

Il me regarde avec les yeux du mouton devant la broche à méchoui. Mais à quoi il pense ? C'est vrai, je vais m'occuper d'eux, je vais leur parler, quoi ! Pas tous les massacrer dans un bain de sang ! Comme si j'étais un taré psychopathe sanguinaire ! ('tain, c'est pas génétique, non !)

Retour au salon de la naissance, stand « bébé ninja ». Ils en sont aux faire parts de mariage.

- Bon, il faut vous faire une raison, cette naissance ne regarde que Naruto et moi, donc, merci pour vos conseils avisés, mais on va se débrouiller seuls.

Et puis arrêtez de faire chialer Naruto, il va finir par faire une fausse couche !

Regard Uchiwa-le-reste-de-l'humanité-n'est-qu'un-ramassis-de-cloporte. Silence de mort. Niark!! J'adore les regards familiaux qui font peur.

Bon, je suis bien malin moi mais maintenant, il va vraiment falloir s'occuper sérieusement de ce gosse. Notre enfant, pas Naruto. Et puis ils n'ont pas tort dans le fond, pour le prénom par exemple, si je laisse faire Naruto on va se retrouver avec un truc ridicule au possible.

**OoOoOoOo**

… et, la nature étant bien faite, une paire de mois plus tard….

- RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaal !

- Naruto, du calme !

- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries, ça devait durer neuf mois, on en juste à sept, là !

- Prématuré !

- Gné ?

- Prématuré, ça veut dire qu'il est pressé.

- Ferme-là, Jiraya. Naruto, je pense que c'est lié à ta métamorphose, tu ne peux pas la tenir indéfiniment et là tu dois atteindre tes limites. Shizune, Sakura, prenez des notes !

- Je suis pas un cobaye !

- Reste allongé, toi !

- Alors, je croyais que vous vous débrouilliez tous seuls tous les deux comme des grands ?

- Je maintiens, on s'est débrouillé jusque là. Mais dites-moi, Kakashi-sensei, j'ai cru voir Iruka-sensei discuter avec une infirmière, c'est sérieux entre eux ?

- C'est bas comme technique, Sasuke !

- Ils sont dans la salle de repos, dépêchez-vous, il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour la vertu de notre ancien prof !

- Je te revaudrai ça.

_Exit le génie pervers. _

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, monsieur, sauf bien sûr, si vous êtes le père !

- Hilarant, Sakura !

Regard Uchiwa-Sasuke-comment-oses-tu-lever-les-yeux-sur-moi-misérable ?

_Exit miss muscles. _

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!

- T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, Naruto !

- Tu peux parler la vieille, on voit bien que tu es ménopausée ! Nan, arrête argh ! J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça !

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale gamin.

_Dès que c'est finit, je lui fais nettoyer toutes les chiottes du village. _

- Ménopausée, c'est vrai ?

- Jiraya, barre-toi !

_Exit le pervers en chef. _

… … …

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

… …. …

OOOUUUUIIINNNNNNN !!

- C'est bien le digne fils de sa mèr… heu, de son père !

- Le même braillement caractéristique !

- La même voix !

- Encore un gueulard !

- Félicitation, c'est un garçon !

- Merci, Shizune. Et vous, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Tous les bébés hurlent à la naissance !

- C'est trop mignon !

- Ça donne envie !

Entre les vieux qui se foutent de notre gueule, les filles qui gagatisent et Naruto qui s'est endormi, je commence tranquillement à me sentir bien seul. Enfin, le bon côté, c'est qu'il a pu annuler sa transformation. Je vais pouvoir lui péter le cul dès qu'on sera rentrés ! (Sourire Uchiwa non référencé : tu-vas-passer-à-la-casserole-gare-à-tes-fesses-parole-de-pervers-insoupçonné) Laissons donc les autres s'extasier sur ce mouflet et esquivons nous en douce…

- Oui, les enfants sont adorables !

- Iruka ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu fais le sexy méta, je te fais un bébé, OK ?

∞ _Nous avons le triste devoir de vous annoncer la disparition de notre très regretté Kakashi, décédé accidentellement d'une chute malencontreuse du haut du troisième étage de la maternité de Konoha, un shuriken planté entre les omoplates. Ni fleurs, ni couronnes_.∞

**FIN**

**pour de bon, ou pas, qui vivra verra…**

**OoO**

**Epilogue des commères…**

- C'est une triste fin pour un ninja de son envergure.

- Bien triste en effet, enfin, le jury a conclu à de la légitime défense, Iruka est donc hors de cause.

- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé sans cette pénible histoire d'accouchement.

- Hé oui ! Ce Sasuke Uchiwa, quelle moralité !

- Au moins il a du prendre ses responsabilités cette fois-ci !

- Ils vivraient ensemble !

- Ensembles, vous vous rendez compte !

- Les choses ont bien changé à Konoha ! Surtout depuis que cette femme est devenue Hokage.

- Quelle tristesse.

- C'est un monde !

- De notre temps !

- Il paraît aussi qu'un pervers rôde près du bain des femmes depuis quelques temps !

- Tout va à vau l'eau !

**Epilogue des amoureux…**

OOOUUUUIIINNNNNNN !!

- Sasuke…

- Grmpf

- C'est ton tour de te lever.

**FIN FINALE**

Jimi : fier de moi !

Loli : y'a pas d'quoi !

Sasuke : Vous avez le choix, j'en tue un, puis l'autre, ou les deux en même temps ?

Loli : heu, on peut négocier ?

Naruto : si dans le suivant je suis seme, on peut s'arranger !

Loli : top là !

Sasuke : hé nan ! j'ai jamais dit que j'était d'accord, moi !


End file.
